Naruto BlackFire
by Icecore22
Summary: Naruto New Life redone/ Naruto is found by Koga with two eggs and raised with Nurse Joy. Soon he will raise as a man among men with a new goal. Bring peace to the world for everyone. Rated t for minor Language. Naru/Joy Harem Nemu/Aki
1. Chapter 1

Hi every one I'm Icecore22 and this is my first Every Naruto fanfic and you should know I don't own Naruto or any other manga and or anima you may see in this story because if I did I'd make Naruto more kick ass.

**Inner Sakura and he'd make Sasuke less of a avenger**

Hinata and hopefully he'd make Naruto-kun notice me

**Kyuubi and he would have let me destroy the Hidden Leaf Village **

NO I WOULDN"T! But I will be adding a new Pokemon for Naruto every meet Zorua I don't know its attacks so I'm just gonna guess and I also don't know what lvl it evolves so I'm gonna wait for it gonna wait for it but Zorua and Vulpix is gonna be Naruto's starter and he gonna start off in the sinnoh league.

Now on to the story.

**Kyuubi/Pokemon/Inner Sakura**

Normal Talk

_Jutsu and Attacks_

_Thoughts/ pokemon_

**Chapter 1: New World Same Naruto Raise of Black Fire **

Naruto stared as Sasuke his eyes red from Kyuubi's chakra his arm was broken his orange jacket had a hole into it all in all he looked defeated with the one tailed demon cloak around him.

Sasuke stared at his rival his fully developed Sharingan and his cursed seal in its full glory his hair had grown he hard a four star like mark on his face and two giant wings like hands growing from his back.

But neither cared for the pain they were in or the fact they were almost at their limits they only cared to for the fight.

Naruto started charging another ransengan Sasuke formed another chidori. Then in a flash they kicked off at each other.

Naruto jumped from the statue of the first lord hokage while Sasuke jumped from the statue of Madara Uchiha.

_"I have to bring Sasuke back to the village for Sakura!"_Naruto thought as he jumped at his rival.

_"I have to beat him so i can gain the ultimate power."_ Sasuke thought coldly not caring for the village he betrayed.

Naruto noticed the look in Sasuke's eyes then it hit him that Sasuke wasn't who he thought he was and he wasn't under the seal's control he'd really meant to kill him before. As Naruto thought about this he began to draw more power from the seal and his ransengan got bigger and bigger. Sasuke watched as his opponent's attack became the size of Gamabuta eye but now it was too late to turn around or can cancel his Jutsu as he watched as the one tailed form of Naruto ran at him in the red demon clock with the giant ransengan in hand and all he heard was Naruto's voice as he yelled.

_"Yokai Ransengan_"Naruto hit the ball of chakra into Sasuke's chidori bouncing the lightning off cause into to form a vortex that started to rip Sasuke's arm apart tell it tore clean off spewing blood form the stump both shinobi landed on the ground Naruto on his feet and Sasuke feel onto his back.

"AGHHHHHHHHHH dope do you know what you did you bastard I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled in pain holding his bloody arm.

Naruto looked at him his eyes turn back to normal and the red demon cloak fell. Naruto looked at his fallen rival with anger as he crashes to the ground bloody from all the damage his body sustained. As he falls onto his back he sees all the clouded sky as the rain pours down on him.

he thought back to his home village and all the pain Konoha brought him, the good time with his team and friends and even the all the missions he'd been on. "I want to leave now if I stay behind all I'll do is every fight I just want to make this place safer for every one else." Naruto thought weakly.

**"Is that what you truly want gaki?** It was the Kyuubi's voice.

Naruto "is that you fox?"

**Kyuubi "yes it is me gaki I have a way to save you from your pain and suffering but you'll have to leave here."**

Naruto looked up to see Kakashi running toward him and Sasuke.

Kakashi looked at both his students "Naruto Sasuke hold on please." he pleaded as he ran toward them.

Naruto "my life here is coming to a end her but if I leave I'll live and everyone well be safer with out me Kyuubi can you hear me?"

**Kyuubi "yes boy I can do you want me to send you away now?"**

Naruto "yes I do I want to go away now I don't care were just send me far away from here ok."

Kyuubi smiled in his charge the boy was tired of fighting and having to fight for a village that only hurt him now it was time to go far away from any seal master who could stop him from taking over his mind and destroying Konoha. He forced all the chakra he could into the boy and started the final jutsu. As he did this Kakashi picked up Sasuke first and went for Naruto only to be stopped by a swirl of blackish red chakra.

Kakashi "Naruto what's going on please stop." he tried to reach for the blond but stopped as the chakra burned his hand.

Naruto looked up weakly at him "good bye Kakashi-sensei please tells every one I'll miss them."

**Kyuubi chanted out load "**_**Sekai tobu no jutsu (World Jump Technique)."**_

The energy took hold of Naruto forming a black ball of power and making him disappear in a flash of red making a light that covered all of the shinobi world causing everyone to look up as Naruto Uzumaki vanish from Konoha and all the shinobi world never to be seen again.

In the void

Naruto looked as he floated in mid space he felt a pull from his gut.

Naruto "Kyuubi what are you doing!" he yelled as he held he gut in pain.

Naruto thrashed and turned in the void because of all the pain he was in.

**Kyuubi "Baka did you really think I'd help you now that I'm away from Konoha I'll kill you and go back to destroy them!"**

Naruto smirked "the hell you well l won't let you win even if I have to die!" as he yelled this he formed chakra into his right hand which glowed a bright golden color and formed into a ransengan that started to pull the fox's life out into it forming a large phantom of Kyuubi Naruto jumped at him.

Naruto focused all of his chakra "I hid this jutsu from you and everyone else so take this _Kiniro reikon ransengan (Golden Soul Spiraling Sphere_)." Naruto shot the ball at the image of Kyuubi.

**Kyuubi growled "no you foolish bug I'll kill yyyyoooooooooooouuuuuuuu!" **He roared as Naruto's ransengan tore threw him and destroyed the spirit of the once great demon fox. He felt the Kyuubi's chakra change into two small eggs like shape he also felt the force he around like ball.

Naruto felt himself shrink as his eyes began to hurt and his bones twist. Soon Naruto was shorter then he was before. In a instant Naruto Uzumaki had go from age 12 to the size of a 3 year old.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Naruto yelled as he saw the eyes before him. "What are those?" He felt like they were apart of him and grab them.

Soon Naruto saw the world around him speed up and flash before his very eyes. Soon his small body punched a whole into a beam of light. He fell and fell till his body forced him to sleep. Naruto lands inside of a forest soon to be surrounded by a group of wonderful yet strange creatures. The eggs he held to his person seemed to snuggle close to the small blonde child. While he slept a man in a black ninja outfit, a purple under shirt and blue spiky hair found him.

"Where did you come from little one?" the man picks Naruto up in his arms he looks around "I can't leave you here." He carries Naruto off wrapping him and the eggs in a long red scarf. (yes Naruto kind naked being shrunken did it.

In the Forest

Nurse Joy just happened to be in the forest looking after a few wild Pokemon who see was friends with when she saw the object fall from the sky. She ran to where she saw it fall when she got there a large crater. She looked to see a man she recognized as Koga of the gym leader of Kanto she heard he was here to battle the Sinnoh Elite Four.

She watched as he jumped away with a boy in his arms and two eggs. She was going to call out to him but she couldn't before he jumped away. She watched him as she help her stomach she was 5 months pregnant and she knew she couldn't catch the able ninja.

By the way he was jumping she knew he was heading to town and would meet him there.

Time Skip

Sandgem Town Pokemon Center

Naruto woke up in an old looking rook that had multiple smells but none the less it was a hospital room or he thought it was odd looking red ceilings with white floors. When he sat up he saw two odd looking eggs on his chest, one was black with a red top and the other was brownish red. When he got up to check his surroundings he noticed his feet didn't touch the floor and his sight was ruined. He could tell he was wearing a white shirt and tan short but no shoes. "where are my clothes?"

Everything was a bloody blur his shortened body and stature only helped to worry him more. Soon he was on the floor trying to feel his was out of this horrid place "what the hell is going on what kind of genjutsu is this?" he put his hands together "Kai!" nothing happened he didn't even feel his chakra burst.

"where am I why is it so damn blurring!" soon Naruto began to panic and thrash. Soon he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to make out a black blur "who are you"?

The blur "my name is Koga you need to calm down now."

Naruto squinted his eyes at the man "I don't care who you are I am Naruto Uzumaki the next hokage and I'm gonna stay here now take off this genjutsu before I kick your ass." He pumped his tiny fist to prove his point.

Koga looked at him "what do you mean genjutsu?"

Naruto growled "don't play dumb with me I was taller then this."

Koga looked at him with a sweat drop rolling down his head "I found you in the forest like this I'm sorry but I think you need to rest."

This being Naruto only wiled the blonde up more so he kicked at the taller ninja. Nut with out being able to see correctly he only managed to kick the wall and stub his toes.

"ahhhhhh!" Naruto held his foot in pain with tears rolling down his check.

Koga snickered softly "are you ok young man?"

Naruto looked at him "don't think you've beaten me," he crosses his fingers "_Kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clones)_," Naruto was covered in a puff of smoke as two more Naruto appeared. "hahaha now lets see what you…" Naruto never finished as he passed out from chakra over use.

Koga watched with wide eyes as the three blondes became one again. "Was that aura or something else?" he lays Naruto back into bed and leaves to see a Nurse Joy walk in.

Time Skip

Naruto awoke to find he was alone with the two eggs again. "Where'd that guy go I was gonna kick his ass believe it!" he jumps up and opens his eyes to see only blurs again "damn my eyes."

The door to the room opened to Nurse Joy walking in "hello little one how are you feeling?" she looked at the blonde try to adjust his eyes at her.

"Hey who are you pinky?" Naruto didn't know what to call her so eh went with pinky for the blur he saw.

Nurse joy giggled softly no one had called her pinky before. She pulls a pair of glasses out and gives them to Naruto "here put these on they'll help you see much better."

Naruto took the frames softly and put them on his nose soon he could see again and now looked at Nurse Joy and blushed "wow your really pretty."

Nurse Joy laughs softly "why thank you young man," she rubs his head "now where is your parents they must be worried?"

Naruto looked down "I don't have any I've been alone my whole life."

Nurse Joy looked sad "but who's been taking care of you?"

Naruto looked at her "Saru-jiji used to but he died a while back and now I had to do it myself."

Koga walks into room and looks at Naruto sensing no lies from the boy "how old are you?" 

Naruto looked at his new body and sighed "I was 13 before I got shrunk now I look 2." Naruto looked at their face and sighed "let me start from the beginning…" (Naruto's body current age 2 he retained his memories and how to talk from the transfer)

Over the course of 8 hours Naruto retold his life to Joy and Koga from being kicked out of the orphanage at 3 years old, to fending on the streets for food. From running from mobs of villagers, the beatings, poisoning and other acts of cruelness, and then his time at the shinobi academy and so on.

Koga looked at Naruto "he telling the truth." he watches as Joy hugs the small boy "how can any one be so cruel to one child."

Joy cries as she hugs Naruto "you poor baby don't worry I'll take care of you now on ok?"

Naruto hugs her back as he felt the warmth behind him. The eggs from before where hatching at the same time. He ran to both eggs and held them in his arms. Naruto felt warm and soft like a human life. He rub them out of instinct softly he felt the warmth from it grow as it began to glow as the oval shape of it changed into a small fox like creatures.

Koga looked at them wide eye "Nurse joy have you ever seen something like this?"

Joy shook her head "no never I've never seen eggs hatch at the same time."

the creatures took form in became a fox with black fur and with a red wisp of fur on its head two red dot above its eyes with red eyelids and red paws. It yawned cutely what came out its mouth when it saw Naruto was "Zo zo zo ru Zorua!" as it licked Naruto happily while purring. And the other became a fox-like with a red-brown pelt, brown, pupil-less eyes and white tail. It yawned softly as it licked Naruto's face "vul vul Vulpix.

Naruto looked at them and laughed as they licked him more "hey knock it off that tickles." He fell to the floor being tickled by the fox twins. With out warning Vulpix started coughing and an ember attack hit Naruto head on. Zorua was almost hit and in surprise fired a dark pulse which also nailed Naruto dead on.

Naruto got up from the attacks and looked at the two scared foxes still being new born worried Naruto was gonna yell. He only smiled and looked at them "damn you guys pack one hell of a decent punch." He hugged them and they licked his face more.

Koga looked at Joy "did this really just happen?

Joy nodded her head "I believe so." She walks over to the blonde and two fox pokemon "hey Naruto I need to take your pokemon in for a minor check up."

Naruto looked at her and blinked "that's ok but what's a pokemon?"

Joy got back up first "you don't know what a Pokemon is." she looked shocked at him as Koga got up.

Naruto shook his head "I don't know what Pokemon are or what this little guy is." pointing down at Zorua who was biting at his pillow. Zorua bite Naruto's hand hard "OOOWWWWW!" Naruto yelled swinging his hand.

"What did I do?" Naruto asked looking at Zorua.

Koga and Joy giggled as they watched them "I think that Zorua is a girl not a guy and she bit you because you mistaken her gender."

Naruto stopped swinging his hand and looked at Zorua "you're a she?"

Zorua stopped biting him and started licking him again. Naruto smiled at her and petted the little vixen. He looked at Vulpix "hey are you a girl or a guy?" Vulpix pointed its head at Koga to say it was a guy.

Naruto smiled "so you're a she," he points to Zorua who nods her head "and you're a hey." Vulpix yelps in approval. He hugs them boy and plays with them

Joy "hmmmm I should get him a book on Pokemon and the world I'm sure he can use Vulpix and Zorua as his starting Pokemon they make such a good time." she thought as Zorua licked Naruto's whisker marks "and with those whisker marks he looks like a fox himself."

Koga followed her "hmm I wonder would he and Janine get along," he looks back as Naruto and the two fox pokemon cuddle and play on the floor "I'll train him till I have to leave back to my gym." He began to plan a training regimen for Naruto with out asking him.

Joy walked out of the room and looked at the bond the three had like they had been together their whole lives "this is the kind of relationship a lot of trainers crave and he has it in just four hours I'm kinda happy for him I wonder what he'll do now." she leaves the room to help trainers at the center.

Time Skip

For the next 7 months Koga trains Naruto in training, battling, honor and respect and Nurse Joy has her daughter. Soon he leaves back for Kanto and promises to visit. For the next 9 years Naruto stays with Nurse Joy and her family in Sandgem. Sadly Naruto eyes never get better making him a Velma like character jinkies. Joy's daughter her becomes attached to Naruto and trains in the center with him and her mom. Soon they form a bond that grows into love.

Minor Stop.

Naruto age 8 and Joy age 7

Naruto kisses Joy on the check as he adjusts his glasses "Joy when I'm older will you marry me?"

Joy looks at the boy and hugs him into a kiss "yes yes I will Naruto." She kisses him as they fall to the ground in which Naruto loses his glasses.

Naruto was happy and soon he would begin his journey with his friends Aki (Vulpix) and Nemu (Zorua) at his side. This is the Legend of BlackFire

Yo it's Icecore I'm redoing all my stories and I might be giving them away to someone if they want them. PM me if you do and if you've read the fanfic where Teen Titans raven summons Naruto from hell to save starfire from slade can you tell em the name I wanna read what happened. Oh read the Snafu Grim tales I love that comic and sadly I'm taking the jutsu from Naruto pokemon they will have original attacks. Like tag team moves with Aki and Nemu. Oh Naruto will have Velma moments maybe when Team Rocket attacks so he can't recognize them and really that should be the only excuse. Oh I've been watching Pokemon BW how many of you think pickachu should have won those battles and also what pokemon will be Ash's sixth member?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or any other manga and or anime you may see in this story because if I did make Naruto notice Hinata

**Kyuubi/ inner voices**

Normal Talk

_Jutsu and Attacks_

_Thoughts/ pokemon_

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Sandgem Town Hello Sinnoh **

It had been 3 years since Naruto had asked Nurse Joy's daughter or Yoro which was short for Yorokobi the symbol for joy. In those three years Naruto noticed Aki seemed to be more comfortable around Yoro and Nemu seemed to be more comfortable abound him. So for her 9th birthday Naruto gave Yoro Aki to have along with her partner Chansey.

Naruto and Nemu would miss Aki ,but knew he'd be happier with Yoro than with him. So now it was time for Naruto to leave Sandgem to start his new journey.

At the moment our blond he wore a brown jacket with a white t and blue jeans. His hair was still a wild spiky mess, that complemented his six whisker like birthmarks. His blues eyes where covered by a pair of transition lensed glasses for the purpose of keeping the sun from his eyes and to look cool.

Nemu his Zorua hadn't evolved yet so she was still her same height and size ,but she wore a white scarf with the Uzumaki symbol on the back. He'd came up with as being a way of accepting her and any other pokemon he caught into his family. After training for year with gravity seals and power blockers all Nemu really needed was battle practice and he'd get that soon. Her currents moves are Dark Pulse, Double Team, Agility ,Shadow Ball ,and Pursuit. She was hard to wake time to time but she was a great ally.

Naruto decided to leave early so he wouldn't have to say goodbye to Yoro who was still asleep, He already had an blue pokedex, with all his pokeballs, food, clothing, weapons, training materials and money. And had already started jumping rough to rough to leave Sandgem. Oh and shadow clone to tell Yoro bye.

This would forever be his home ,but he knew he was too restless to stay here much longer. So today he left before the sun, and with out warning. Soon he reached the sight of the tall grass and the forest. After a few hours jumping soon he stopped to catch his breath and sat down in a tree.

Naruto sighs softly as he looked about "so first order of business get two more pokemon and make my way to a gym," he pushed his glasses up to his face "and apply chakra to face to stick them on as I run." pulling a regular pokeball painted black with silver lines on the top. Pressing the button from a red light Nemu appeared in front of Naruto and jumped into his lap.

Naruto rub her head fondly "morning girl how are you?"

Nemu purred softly _"fine Naruto-kun and you?"_

**-due to Kyuubi's energy and his connection to his pokemon Naruto can talk to pokemon and understand them.**

The blond smiled "I'm fine do you miss Aki?" he asked looking at the world below.

Nemu shook her head _"I might once in a while ,but nows not the time not when I have you to look after."_ she may be lazy as a Naru but she was just as good a friend as one.

Naruto laughed a little till the sounds of explosion reached his ear "what the heck is that?"

Holding Nemu close he jumped tree to tree till he found the cause of the explosion. It was a group of men dressed in tan pants and shirts with what looked to be gray vest. They had tree large silver metal birds with red feather circling over a large rhino made of rock.

Naruto knew the birds where Skarmory and the rhino looked to be a Rhyhorn on closer inspection it looked to be twice as big and looked to be guarding another pokemon. Behind Rhyhorn was a bipedal light orange salamander like creature it had a flame on its tail and looked to be in pain. Rhyhorn was hunching over the shiny Charmander in a protective manner. The Skarmory seemed too circle more and more. The three goons had only smiled at the pained look on the two pokemon.

Surveying the area Naruto noticed a Humvee in the clearing and an evil smirk came over his face. "hey Nemu I think I found a way to make traveling easier."

-With the poachers- The three men watched as their Skarmory circled the weaken Rhyhorn and Shiny Charmander they were gonna sell both to that woman Pokemon Hunter J.

Man 1 "with those two we can sit back and relax in luxury for life?"

Man 2 laughed cruelly "yeah and if the woman doesn't pay we can still use em to catch more!"

Man 3 laughed with them "yeah there ain't no down side." they all laughed together till multiple shadow balls hit each of their armored birds knocking them down.

Man 1 "what the heck is going on?" covering his house as a smoke bomb went off covering the whole area in thick smoke.

In the midst of the smoke they all heard their Humvee and the sounds of it drive off. When the smoke cleared they noticed a kid with blond hair in the driver seat with their targets and a strange fox pokemon with them.

Naruto laughing "bye temes!" as he was no longer in their range of site.

The three men could only look as their only means of transportation was gone and so we're their paydays. Soon they we're left there with nothing but their clothes and dumb founded looks. Then their communicator went off it was Pokemon Hunter J.

J "you contacted me about rare pokemon"

Man 2 "oh crap." the three men paled as they heard her. All three cried with nothing to give they'd never get away from her now. But J would here of a boy with three rare pokemon and would deal with him herself.

-With Naruto-

At the moment Naruto was driving to Professor Rowan's lab. He looked back to the two pokemon. "hey are you two okay back there?"

Rhyhorn stared him _"we're fine thank you for saving me and my little sister."_ it says in a clearly male voice.

Charmander pikes up in a female voice _"yeah thanks we're indebted to you mister." _her eyes shined with joy.

Naruto chuckled "no need to thank me Nemu did all the work I just stole their ride and threw a smoke bomb."

Nemu nodded her head _"its true with out me he'd be clueless."_ she snickered at her joke.

Naruto glared at her a little "yeah yeah so what are you two gonna do now?"

Both Rhyhorn and Charmander talked among themselves and then looked back at Naruto. Both bowed their heads and Rhyhorn spoke up "_because you saved us we'd like to fallow you as our trainer." _

the blond haired boy smiled "ok then do you guys have names or is it ok I give you one?"

Charmander smiled as much as she could _"you can name us."_

Naruto smiled ok then after thinking he points to Rhyhorn "for you Iwa (rock) and you," pointing to charmander "well be Hibana (spark)." he smiled when both Iwa and Hibana smiled at their new names. He produce two pokeballs painted like Nemu's and captured them both as they went in willingly. He stopped for a while to train them for gym battles and to see were they stood.

Iwa knew Rock Blast. Stomp, Sandstorm, Flamethrower, and Counter.

Hibana knew Counter, Protect, Ember, Fire Punch, and Thunder Punch.

Nemu snuggled into him as the car came to a stop in the forest so for the night after applying the right gravity seals to both his new pokemon and giving them the scarf like Nemu had they were on their way to becoming stronger and fast. After the night and some rest Naruto would go to Rowan and then to the first gym which ever that was. Suddenly Naruto got memories of a crying Yoro from his clone and then he saw her get a fire in her eyes.

Naruto paled "I forgot hell have no furry like a woman, I should have stayed to say good bye."

Nemu snickered to herself _"she going to cook you like a piece of bacon."_

-Sandgem Pokemon Center-

Yoro was sitting in her room with Aki and her Chansey by her side "ok you two were going to find Naruto and make him say good bye the right way."

Aki paled when he saw the look of fire in both Chansey and Yoro's eyes _"oh boy..."_

Icecore22 "sorry end of this chapter I'll try to update more and more as I enter summer also I'm gonna be adding a new chapter to my Naruto/ Hitman Reborn when I figure out what weapon I want Naruto to use and I would like to thank Girl_with_a_Golden_Heart who been helping with ideas.

New Vongola Family moves to Konoha to help Naruto and seats as clan heads.

Knives as the storm guardian brings her parents, Scott, Romona and Roxy (who I think would be a great teacher for her along with her dad).

Knives and Naruto will be paired up.

Bob as the sun guardian brings Chiaki and maybe some of the Juken Club.

Bob and Chiaki

Mifune as the rain guardian is going to bring Angela.

Mifune and Yugao.

Vince will be lightning and bring Alex, Kendra and maybe Ray (read son of the )

Vince and Kendra, maybe Alex and Roxy

Artemis is cloud and bringing Butler, Holly, Juliet, the twins and his parents.

Artemis and Holly, Butler and Anko

Papillon is mist and bring his Victoria and Washio and maybe his other creations.

I don't know about Papillon paring maybe him and Victoria.

Hinata going to join after the others meet as snow she bringing her Hanabi, Neji and her mother who is alive in this one thanks to Yuni.

Hinata and Naruto will be paired up.

Naruto is going to be sky and if he wants to adds people to the family.

Naru/Hina/Kniv maybe others.

Vince and Artemis will have a strong rivalry since Vince would think Artemis is a know it all and Artemis might think Vince is a children who doesn't know what he has.

Opening for World Gathering

The guards of Vendicare are given a deal by Xanus who gives the flames of his men and himself to seal off and imprison the future Vongola Undecismo and his guardians. Using their powers the guards seals all of them in a mental prison while their bodies are sealed into Naruto's world in the mask of a coma. The Kyubi see it as a way to power Naruto by linking the minds of each members together. Soon they gather and break free ,but are no longer aloud to leave Naruto's world without the rings of Vongola which are being held by Xanus heir a child named Cyrus and his guardians.

Hinata becomes the Snow guardian after the trial of Lal Mirch and Gelaro who along with the other arcobaleno and spirits of Tsuna's guardians want to bring the Vongola back to their original glory through Naruto's determination and will of fire.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto or any other manga and or anime or any of the things from Pokémon or the characters.

**Kyuubi/ inner voices**

Normal Talk

_Jutsu and Attacks_

_Thoughts/ Pokémon_

**Chapter 3: Training For Fights **

* * *

Naruto and his team was currently resting against a river bed with the jeep he had acquired (stolen from a group of poachers) was parked behind them. Iwa his Rhyhorn was current running laps to increase his speed while his little sister Hibana the shiny Charmander was running a few paces behind him not wanting to take a rest without him. Our blond trainer was currently using his wind chakra to keep a leaf away from Nemu his Zorua who couldn't understand for the life of herself why the blasted leaf was so entertaining.

Nemu stopped chasing it and got an idea and fires an _Incinerate_ at the leaf destroying it before smiling at the shocked looked on her trainer/father's face and laughed "ha now whose funny Papa I am that's who."

Naruto smirked as he flicked his wrist and made over a hundred leaves fall upon the dark type's head "I think I'm still pretty funny Nemu-Chan." Laughing to himself as he got up Naruto helped his starter out of the leaves before she started a forest fire.

Soon he calls Iwa and Hibana to start the next stage of their training "ok you three I'm going to up your training before we reach the gym in Oreburgh City in a couple days." Naruto places Nemu next to Iwa then walks to stand before them.

Iwa looked puzzled "but Naruto-aniki why would it take more than one if you have that contraption." The rock type points his horn to the jeep that was still parked.

Naruto smiles "because my friend because I want to walk and you guys need to battle other Pokémon and not my clones all the time."

Hibana looks at him "so then what are we going to learn today Naruto-nii."

Naruto fixes his glasses ever since crossing into this world after the drain of having the fox split out of him it had damaged his eyes enough to cause him to go blind without them from time to time it irked him.

The blond turns to them "ok first Hibana we're going to work on your _ThunderPunch_ and see if you can learn _Metal Claw_ then see if we can combine the two to give you an edge against rock and water types." He makes a clone to take the fire type to the other edge of the water.

"Next Nemu and a clone of mine are going to work on your _Illusion_ control then your shadow ball and extrasensory." Nemu yawns before jumping on the shoulder of the blond clone that jumped off to another part of the forest.

Naruto turns to Iwa "ok big fella you and I well work on your _Blizzard_ and then your control on _Rock Blast_ hopefully we can combine the two so you and I are going to spar."

Iwa nods at his trainer "Let's do it aniki I'll give it my all."

The blond smirked before forming a _Rasengan_ in his hand "good because you're going to have to deflect a weak _Rasengan_ with _Blizzard_ or _Rock Blast_ to protect yourself.

-In the forest-

Nemu was currently jumping branch to branch while using her _Illusions_ to make her look like Aipom while avoiding the eyes of Naruto's clone who gave her instructions to hide and attack when she found a vantage point. As she made sure to distance herself from the she fires a shadow ball at only to her target had vanished.

Soon warning bells chimed as she jumped to avoid a foot that almost made contact. Kneeling before her was Naruto's clone with a cocky grin "you do know I've staked the forest out last night and there aren't any Aipom natives to these parts." He forms a small _Flying Rasengan_ and throws it at her.

Nemu uses her extrasensory to stop the attack and fire it back at him only for him to disappear again. She turned and looked for a Pokémon native to this forest to blend in but she guessed the commotion they made caused the wild ones to run away "_darn it how supposed to hide when there is nothing to hide as."_ She was mused from her thoughts when she dodged the clone again which whom still wore a cocky smile.

Nemu smiled and used her _Illusions_ to turn into the only thing she could fine Naruto himself. She got it right with a few adjustments instead of being a boy she was a girl with ash black long hair in a burgundy ninja suit like Jasmine's.

The clone smirked "well you got that _Illusions_ down and it's an original from your mind but let's see if you can win."

Nemu smirks then looks at him with a cocky smirk "bring it." She forms her own _Shadow Ball_ in her hand and runs at Naruto's clone who met hers with his own weaken _Rasengan_.

-With Hibana by the river-

Hibana growled as she used her thunder punch to blast the miniature water dragons the clone of Naruto as he stood over the water using hand seals at inhuman speeds. So far she could punch with both her claws but her control over _Metal Claw_ was lacking and she couldn't combine the two without almost blowing herself up so Naruto promised to train her more in _Metal Claw_ later and now they were going to work on her control over _ThunderPunch_ so she could do it faster.

As the clone of Naruto readied another water dragon he caught sight of something gold under the water it was swimming towards Hibana "Hibana use _ThunderPunch_ quickly!"

Following her trainer/adopted brother's look she hit the water with _ThunderPunch_ but her target bounced out of the water and was now falling toward her fast.

The clone looked "use counter to knock it back then use thunder punch to send it to land."

Hibana waited for it to get closer before she vanished shocking the golden fish like Pokémon before she reappeared and slammed her tail into it sending it up into the air. When it came back inches from her she hit it hard with _ThunderPunch_ sending it flying onto the beach.

The clone never saw the Pokémon before and he couldn't use the Pokédex because the original had it "okay Hibana use flame thrower like we practiced."

Hibana nods before rearing her head back and firing a jet stream of fire at the golden fish only for her target to bounce into the air before it spat a blast of purple flame like dragon at her sending her crashing into the clone of Naruto before she hit the water.

The clone looked at the target "ok Hibana-chan let's try the _Metal Claw_ and _ThunderPunch_ combo I'll grab its attention you hit It." he sets Hibana down as he runs toward the fish and kicks it onto the beach again.

The fish tries to tackle him only for the blond to jump out of the way and slap it lightly. This continued for a while as Hibana focused on her claws.

Hibana looked down first she tried to focus on _ThunderPunch_ then making _Metal Claw_ but it just blew up on her, then she switched only for it to injure her. Looking at the clone of her trainer keep the Pokémon busy while she tried to get the attack done hurt her pride.

The clone looked at Hibana as he dodged another tackle "hey Hibana sometimes two hands are better than one!" he bats the fish away before jumping away from another attack.

The shiny Charmander's eyes widen as she looks at her claws first she forms iron claw with her right hand then used thunder punch with her left hand and put the electric energy into her claw causing the power to course through it. She looked down as her _Metal Claw_ became golden with energy and smiled before the clone of her trainer jumped behind her with a smile.

Naruto's clone smirked "ok use it now!" he points to the golden fish he was now charging at them.

Hibana smiles as she runs forward he claw connects to its target smashing the fish hard causing an explosion to cover it. she looked at her opponent as the smoked cleared the golden fish was covered in bruises and was knocked out soon the clone came up and picked it up before smiling down at the Charmander.

The clone "good job Hibana I'm so proud."

Hibana looks at him and smiles with joy now she had her very own _Thunder Lance_.

-On the road-

Ash Ketchum from pallet town was currently in Sinnoh with his best friend Pikachu, his first gym leader friend and future breeder Brock and their new friend Dawn and her start Piplup they had just left Professor Roland's land and where now on their way to Oreburgh City for Ash's gym battle but first dawn wanted to do a contest in Jubilife City but for now they were looking for a place to set camp up to have lunch before training.

Ash rubbed his growling stomach "oh man I'm so hungry." Pikachu looked at his trainer before nodding in agreement.

Brock laughs at the duo "well once we make camp I'll cook lunch for you guys."

Dawn smiles "great I can't wait maybe I can catch another Pokémon for my contest."

Ash looks at her "hey you just might and if you want I can help you train."

Dawn smiles at him "yeah thanks that would be awesome Ash."

Piplup chirps in agreement as they walked.

Pikachu smiles before his ears pick up on a rustling sound looking up from Ash's shoulder he turns his head towards the source alerting Ash to his starter's attention.

Ash looks at him "hey what's wrong buddy?" turning his head to the same direction he walks through an opening in the trees to see a large Rhyhorn charging at a blond haired guy who was jumping out of the way of frozen rocks "hey guys look at this."

Dawn and Brock followed him look to see the blond get attacked by a supposedly wild Rhyhorn she takes out her Pokédex_ "Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokémon, Its body is clad in a thick hide, and its tackles topple buildings. Unfortunately, it is not smart."_ Dawn looks worried "hey we should help him before he gets hurt."

Brock nods his head "ok let's go."

-With the original Naruto and Iwa-

Naruto spun in midair to avoid getting hit by Iwa's _Comet Cannon_ (_Rock Blast_ and _Blizzard_ combined) he had prepaid to use _Rasengan_ and to block the next one but a spike in energy got his attention.

A female voice calls out "Piplup use _BubbleBeam _to hit Rhyhorn away from that guy."

Then a young male voice "Pikachu use _Iron Tail_ to knock the attack away from that guy."

Naruto watched as a yellow mouse jumps in front of him with great speed and sent Iwa's _Comet Cannon _flying into a tree as a blue penguin sent a blast of bubbles at Iwa and hit him he called to his Pokémon "Iwa use _Counter_ now."

Iwa vanishes as the bubbles hit nothing then reappears in front of Piplup and head butts it sending it into the arms of a girl with long blue hair covered by a small snow hat. Naruto lands a few feet away from Iwa and looks to see three strangers staring at him in awe "hey you three got a lot of nerve attacking like that."

Dawn looks at him then at her unconscious Pokémon "wait what's going on here?"

-Time skip-

Naruto was now sitting at camp with Iwa behind him and the strangers Ash, Dawn, and Brock who he had mistaken for enemies after they had mistaken him for being attacked by his own Pokémon.

Naruto rubs the back of his head sheepishly "oh man I feel stupid sorry about that I hope Piplup is okay."

Dawn laughs with him "its ok we're sorry we didn't know you were training with your Pokémon and we just assumed it was wild."

Ash laughs too "man I feel bad about that I didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Naruto smirks "hey no harm no fouls."

Brock looks at him "you have an odd way of training not many trainers well spar with a Rhyhorn or combine attacks to make new ones."

Naruto gives a fox like smile "well I'm not one to be like everyone else I'm going to be a Pokémon master one day so I need to have a few surprises up my sleeve."

Ash smiles at him "well if you're going for the Sinnoh league you're going to has to beat me first."

The blond adjust his glasses and looks at Ash "oh really well then don't be surprised when I'm in the winner circle and your runner up."

Ash looks at him "runner up well then why don't we battle now to see about that."

Naruto looks at him before humming "hold on for a moment." he stood and walked to his jeep before honking the horn twice.

Dawn looks at him "what is that for?"

"I'm calling the rest of my team in from their training if Ash wants a battle I want it to be three on three." he answers her with as bright smile as Hibana jumps from the bushes with a golden fish with long whiskers on its face and white fins and a white tail fin,

Ash looked at it "hey it's a Charmander and Magikarp."

Dawn looks at the two Pokémon "Charmander and Magikarp?" she points her pink Pokédex at it.

_Pokédex "Charmander the Lizard Pokémon, The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely._ The screen shows a picture of a regular reddish orange Charmander while Hibana was light yellow almost golden.

Then it changes to the picture of a red version of the golden fish in Hibana's arms _"Magikarp the Fish Pokémon, a Magikarp living for many years can leap a mountain using Splash. The move remains useless, though."_

Brock looks at both Pokémon and examines them "hmm your Charmander's flames are bright it's in great condition but that Magikarp looks like it was in one tough battle."

Naruto walked up to Hibana with a Pokéball out and caught the fish Pokémon and patted Hibana on the head fondly "it seems Hibana likes the potential our friend can bring to our time and I guess the fact it's shiny too which is rare makes her happy."

Dawn blinks at him "you can tell the gender of your Pokémon?"

Naruto nods his head "it's not too hard if you connect to them well enough Hibana here is Iwa's little sister he and she are my first and second Pokémon caught so far and this Magikarp makes number four to my team."

Ash looks around "so what was your first Pokémon."

Naruto looks around "my first Pokémon isn't her yet she knows I worry I don't..." he never finished as he grab Hibana and rolled out of the way of a shadow ball looking up he heard snickering mixed with mewing and saw Nemu on a branch in her Pokémon form.

Dawn looks at the strange fox like Pokémon as Ash took his Pokédex out but couldn't get any info on it. He looked at Naruto "hey what is that Pokémon?"

Naruto sighs as he sets Hibana down and Nemu jumps into his arms "this is Nemu she's my start a Zorua a Pokémon from another region."

Ash looks at her "oh man that's so cool a new Pokémon from a different region how did you guys meet?"

Naruto smiled as he rubbed her head gently "well I don't know much about myself before I was found in the forest but when I woke up I had Nemu and her Brother Aki as eggs."

Nemu lays herself in Naruto's lap and mews softly "without me you'd be lost papa."

Naruto's eyebrow twitches "yeah sure whatever you say." He places another leaf on her nose just to annoy the dark type.

Pikachu blinks at him "you can understand her?"

Hibana smiles "yep Naruto-nii is so awesome."

Naruto smirked at his Pokémon and looked at Ash "now then I think you wanted to battle me right?"

Ash jumps up "oh man I can't wait to get started are you ready now?"

Naruto nods his head "I'm ready when you are so let's begin."

Both trainers move to the open field away from the trees.

Naruto smiles "ok Iwa let's do it!"

Iwa runs from the sidelines to in front of he's partner and roars loudly showing he was ready.

Ash looks at it "hmmm Pikachu and Starly, would be at a type disadvantage but with Aipom's speed and _Focus Punch_ and Turtwig's type ether of them would be good." Pulling a Pokéball out he smirked "go Turtwig I need you."

Naruto watched as a small green turtle with a brown shell, with a yellow jaw and feet appeared on its head was a single twig with two leafs.

Naruto smirks "going for a type advantage are we Ash have you been training that Turtwig?"

Ash looks at Naruto questionably "why does that matter?"

Naruto laughs "just humor me."

Ash looks at him "not counting my battle with Paul yesterday this would be me and Turtwig's second battle together."

Naruto looks at the smaller Pokémon "you've got confidence but let's see if you can handle Iwa, now use _Rock Blast_!"

A blue ring of rocks appear around Iwa's body as it shoots a barrage of rocks at Turtwig.

Ash points forward "ok Turtwig counter with _Razor Leaf_!"

Turtwig jumps into the air and shakes its head rapidly firing a barrage of its own leaves to battle the oncoming rocks.

The blond trainer smirks as he watched the two attacks collide "hey I just thought I'd let you know when it comes to power Iwa's _Rock Blast_ is his weakest move so far."

Ash looks at him "why does that matter?"

Naruto laughs a little "because it's still packs more power than your Turtwig's attack."

Dawn's and Brock's eyes widen as they watch the rocks cut through Turtwig's leaves before hitting the grass type hard enough to send it flying back to Ash.

Ash looks at his Pokémon fly "Turtwig are you ok?"

The tiny leaf Pokémon gets up before nodding to him and turns its head back to the Rhyhorn before.

Naruto blinks a little "ah I see the fighting spirit you two shares I'm glad that one hit wasn't enough now Iwa use _Flamethrower_!"

Ash looks at his Pokémon "ok dodge then use _Razor Leaf_ again!"

Iwa roars as he fires a jet of flames at his opponent, only for the small grass type to avoid it at the last second and fire leaves into his side causes him some discomfort but it didn't compare to his aniki's attacks.

Naruto noticed the hesitation in Turtwig to dodge "hmm let's see Iwa use _Comet Cannon_ now!"

Iwa fires _Rock Blast_ then _Blizzard_ quickly everyone watches as the ice forms around the rocks forming white balls of rock and bash into Turtwig hard causing a small explosion, when it cleared Turtwig was barely standing.

Ash looked at his Pokémon "quick Turtwig use _Synthesis_!"

Turtwig nods as the leaf on its glows white as it begins to heal.

Naruto rubbed his chin "_hmm using a healing move during a battle when your opponent can attack gutsy and rash._" He sighs to himself "Iwa use _Flamethrower_!"

Ash's eyes widened as the attack hit Turtwig dead on when the flames died down Turtwig was left unconscious on the ground.

Naruto rubs Iwa on the head "looks like match one goes to me."

Ash "return Turtwig man I didn't see that move coming at all." He rubs his head.

Brock looks at Iwa "I never heard of _Comet Cannon_ when you learned it?"

The blond smirks "no we came up with the move recently and were working on it when you guys thought Iwa was attacking me now enough talk let's get to the next battle."

Dawn looks at them "oh man that was so awesome I can't wait to see the next battle."

Piplup nods his head "_let's get this battle moving._" He cheered with his owner.

Naruto looked to his Hibana "ok Hibana your up next."

Hibana smiles as she runs to the battle field as Iwa walks back to the sidelines next to Nemu.

Ash looks at the Charmander "_hmm Aipom, Pikachu, and Starly aren't that affected by fire moves and Pikachu is faster so._" He looks to his starter "Pikachu I choose you!"

Pikachu jump from his side to the battle field in front of Hibana, as electricity sparks from his cheeks.

Naruto rubs his chin "hmm I wonder is this your oldest Pokémon?"

Ash smiles "yeah Pikachu and I have been together since I lived in Kanto."

Naruto nods his head "so this is your starter, this is going to be tougher than before."

Ash smiles "ok Pikachu use _Quick Attack!_"

Naruto laughs a little "you forgot Hibana and Iwa are siblings use _Counter!_"

Everyone watches as Pikachu runs at Hibana at near vanishing speeds and then as Hibana vanishes before she could be hit and rams her claw into his back sending it flying slightly.

Ash "that's not enough to beat us Pikachu use _Thunderbolt_!"

Pikachu collects electricity into his body and sends the bolt of power at Hibana.

Naruto laughs a little "_Protect_ now."

Hibana opens her arms as a sphere of blue energy forms a shield around her and stops the attack.

Brock watched as Hibana blocked another one of Pikachu's attack "it seems that Hibana as a great defense and a better one than Pikachu's."

Dawn looks at him "what does that mean for Ash?"

The former Gym Leader looks at her "Defensive moves have more power than offensive moves if Ash can't make a hit Naruto might win this time too."

Ash looks at Pikachu "use _Quick Attack _to get close and then use_ Iron Tail_." We need to catch them off guard.

Pikachu nods, and then runs at the Charmander in front of him at top speed with his tail glowing white.

Naruto smirks as he watches his opponent run at his Pokémon "Hibana use _Fire Punch!_"

Hibana's right claw clenches as it forms her version of a fist of fire and clashes with Pikachu's tail blocking the attack soon he saw his fire type being pushed back and soon she was sent flying back into a tree.

The blond trainer looked at her "Hibana are you ok to fight?"

Hibana looks at him "_I can keep going Naruto-nii__._" She stood up shaking a little then a bolt of electricity courses over her body.

Naruto eyes widened "crap she paralyzed I guess your Pikachu's ability is _Static_ right?"

Ash smiles "yeah it is and now we have this battle in the bag."

Naruto looks at the scorch mark on Pikachu's tail and smiles "well let's see then Hibana use _Ember_ and then follow up with _Fire Punch._"

"Pikachu use _Quick Attack_ to dodge his attacks then use _Thunderbolt!_" Ash calls to his starter.

Hibana nods her head then fires a blast of small fire balls at Pikachu hitting it dead on its tail as he uses his speed to avoid being hit again, as it readies to charge up for its next attack Hibana was upon him using both of her claws to try to hit him with her burning first.

Ash watches as the two Pokémon dance around each other "Pikachu use _Iron Tail_ to get her off."

Naruto "keep it up Hibana!"

Hibana nods her head as she avoids being hit by Pikachu's tail before nailing him hard with her _Fire Punch_ sending him flying back. She went forward for another only to be stopped by a charge of lightning running through her causing her to freeze up.

Ash grinned "yes Hibana is paralyzed now Pikachu use _Volt Tackle._"

Pikachu nods as he runs at Hibana as lightning surrounded its body as he began to pick up more speed.

Naruto's eyes widened "Hibana use _Counter_ to avoid it now."

Hibana tried to move at the last second again only to be to freeze up and get hit head on by Pikachu causing her to fly back into Naruto.

Naruto jumps into the air slightly and caught her into his arms "I got cha girl."

Hibana looks at him "_Naruto-nii I can keep going please let me._"

The blond looks at her and nods "ok girl that move hurt him too now use _Fire Punch _on him."

Hibana fought through her paralysis and ran at her opponent soon a red hue surrounded her as the flames on her tail grew brighter and the flames on her first got bigger.

Naruto smirks "it seems Hibana's _Blaze_ activated."

Hibana's eyes glowed red and she rushed at Pikachu, her _Fire Punch_ had more power than before and the heat from the attack blinded Pikachu enough for a hit. The mouse Pokémon was sent flying into the air covered in searing flames.

Brock looks as his friend's starter went flying "oh no Pikachu is suffering from burn."

Dawn watches with wide eyes "is this a real battle?"

Pikachu lands on the ground as he watched as Hibana began to swing her fist in all directions.

Naruto looked down at her "I see Hibana can't control her flames in this state we'll call this match yours for now Ash." He walks over to his Charmander and presses on the back of her neck knocking Hibana out into blissful sleep as her trainer carried her to rest by her brother.

Iwa looks at him _"_you know she's not going to be happy aniki?_"_

The blond nods his head "yeah but I didn't want her hurting herself ok Nemu your up."

The dark type Pokémon yawns before following Naruto back to the battle field where Pikachu was already being treated by Brock for his burns.

Ash looks at him "ok then so its 1 to 1 this last battle wins it."

Naruto smiles "yup me and Nemu are ready for this right girl?"

Nemu looks at him "whatever you say Papa I just want to nap again."

Ash pulls a Pokéball out "Aipom I choose you!"

Aipom appears in front of him landing on her long tail like hand.

Naruto looks at her "hmm a normal type on then Nemu use _Agility_ and then _Pursuit_."

Zorua glows with a purple light then charges forward at Aipom covered in a black aura slamming into her hard enough to send her into Ash.

Brock blinks "oh man that was faster than Pikachu."

Dawn looks at the battle "how can, Nemu moves that fast?"

Brock nods his head "it's because _Agility_ and _Pursuit_ are speed moves _Agility_ increased Nemu's speed and then _Pursuit_ made the move faster."

Ash looks at Nemu "ok Aipom use _Swift!_"

Aipom's tail glows white as it swirls around and fires a barrage of golden spinning stars at the fox Pokémon.

Naruto "use _Double Team_ to dodge and then use _Incinerate._" He speaks up.

Zorua nods before becoming a ring of after images that get hit by the stars causing a dirt cloud. When the dirt clears Zorua appears in front of Aipom and blast her with a the fur on Nemu's head glows white as she lets loose a wave of fire hitting Aipom dead on and sending her flying.

Aipom jumps back and flips in midair before landing on her knee slightly, and jumps on her leg shockingly.

Ash growls "ok Aipom use _Focus Punch_ to finish this!"

Aipom nods as her fist like hand turns white.

Naruto narrows his eyes "don't think we'll let you use that Nemu _Black Fire Illusion_!"

Nemu's eyes glow red as a blaze of black fire spew from her boy in all directions most of that were directed mostly at Aipom breaking her focus as she tried to out rub the flames.

Ash's, Brock's, and Dawn's eyes widened as Aipom was soon covered in black fire causing her to scream in panic.

What happened next caused the two trainers on the sideline to panic as Ash ran into the flames to save Aipom from the attack.

Dawn covered her mouth "oh no Piplup use _BubbleBeam_ to put the flames out."

Before she so give the command she heard Naruto's voice "Nemu cancel the illusion."

Nemu nods her head and her eyes glow red before all the black flames turn into dust and disappear into nothingness. When they cleared Ash and Aipom where safe and the later was knocked out from the minor panic attack she had due to being covered in what she thought was real fire.

Ash looks at Naruto "what kind of attack was that?"

Naruto smiles as he picks Nemu up "that was Nemu's _Illusion_ it's an ability that allows her to warp the mind of my opponents _Black Fire_ was something I took from a person my teacher fought before."

Ash nods his head as Brock checked over his and Naruto's Pokémon.

-Time skip-

It was now dusk and Naruto had parted ways with Ash and company going on his own to train some more with his team a bit more. His Magikarp was lively and seemed to get into fights with Hibana who wasn't happy with Naruto for knocking her out.

What was from Kanto and swam to Sinnoh to prove its former trainer who had taught it only few moves and expected it to beat a group of Geodude by itself but it couldn't so the heartless witch threw it into the ocean where it trained hard for days to get tougher. But before he could prove the witch wrong she had left for Sinnoh so he followed her. On his was he had learned _Dragon Rage, Bounce, Tackle,_ and was working on _Hydro Pump._

So when he got cut off in the pond by a storm and a group of hungry Starly he thought he'd be lost so it stayed and made the area its territory and when it saw Hibana he thought she was there for it and fought her.

Naruto smiled at the water type "well Magikarp I'm not going to force you to stay if you want I can help you look for your former trainer."

Magikarp shook his body _"__no it's fine honestly I'm happy where I am would you mind if I stayed on your team?"_

Naruto shook his head "I wouldn't mind do you have a name?"

Magikarp shook his head _"__no but I've always liked Mizuchi the water deity."_

Hibana snorts from her position on her brother's back _"__Mizuchi more like Zako (small fry)."_

"_What was that Moetsukiru (burn out)?" _Mizuchi glares at Hibana who starts to glare back.

Naruto laughs at them along with Nemu and Iwa "ok you two cut it out we're going to call it a night and get some rest and Mizuchi if we meet your old trainer we'll take her down a peg."

Mizuchi nods with his whole body "_I will follow you Naruto-sama._"

Naruto blinks "hey none of that I'm not your master."

Mizuchi looks at him "_how about_ _Oyabun?"_

Naruto blinks and rubs his chin "Oyabun allows this."

Nemu stares at him "_oh no his head is going to grow and hey wonder were Yoro and Aki are?_"

Naruto pales "well hopefully she has forgiven me."

-With Ash and the others-

Ash was currently against a chair as a girl who looked like Nurse Joy in a black t shirt, a pink hoodie and a pair of red biker shorts held him by his shirt against a tree. While a Vulpix sat on the side looking apologetic as if to say sorry. While a Chansey held Brock and Dawn down with a playful smile on her face.

Yoro stared at him with fire in her eyes "where the hell is Naruto!"

-Back with Naruto-

A chill went down his spine "hmm maybe we should move instead of resting." The blond trainer looked around but didn't leave his resting spot.

He looks up at the star covered sky and let the sounds of the forest be his night song as a tear came to his eye "I wish my nights could have been like this."

Nemu looks at him _"Papa its all going to be better now that I'm here with you and when you see Mama and Granny again they'll love you too."_

Naruto rubs her head gently as she lays on his chest "what did I do to have such a smart daughter?"

Nemu smirks "_be a reckless dumbass._"

* * *

Hey everyone that's all for now I'm still working on some stuff I wanna post a few more ideas but I can't get it right and I don't want to disappoint. Ok that's all for now bye.


End file.
